This invention is directed to a means for personalizing or otherwise providing various articles with identifying indicia. More particularly, the invention is directed to means by which personal care and fashion orientated articles, including tote bags, may be personalized by the application of names or initials thereto in a manner that such indicia may be purchased in kit form and then the desired initials or the like conveniently and easily assembled and mounted by the user.
It is generally known, in fact common, to personalize or otherwise identify all kinds of articles by the application of indicia thereto. Common examples of such are the initials attached to luggage as by adhesive connection, name plates attached as by sewing to articles of clothing, etc. Such methods and the devices used for their attachment generally contemplate either the direct attachment of the identifying material to the article or attachment in such a manner that the indicia is either not removable or, if so, is not capable for ready reuse at a later time. There thus exists a need for a means by which various personalized indicia may be applied, especially to fashion articles including the presently popular tote bags and the like, so that such can be easily and readily applied to the article. It would also be desirable for such indicia to be simply removable and other similar identification easily substituted therefor.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned type in which identifying indicia may be applied to an article in such a manner that it may be easily removed and utilized for subsequent reuse.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a device of the immediately aforementioned type which may be easily secured to an article in a reasonably secure fashion but which may be similarly easily removed therefrom for subsequent reuse or replacement.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the use of an intermediate material strip adapted to receive individual indicia forming elements, each such element having an adhesive backing thereon. The elements are accordingly adhesively connected to the strip which in turn is positioned within receiving means in turn interconnected or forming a part of the article. The receiving means generally is in the form of a pocket having a front face which is at least translucent so that the indicia placed upon the strip received therein may be readily observed.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.